


【乔西】钓鱼

by Meaball



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaball/pseuds/Meaball
Summary: 春天的一个下午，发生在湖边的故事
Kudos: 15





	【乔西】钓鱼

正是初春的一个周六，乔瑟夫和西撒在院子里晒着暖融融的日光，俩人闲得冒烟，乔瑟夫的游戏机泡水了，不然他这会应该还在玩那个叮叮咣咣的打铁游戏，西撒在他爸的工房里泡了一个星期，躺在树荫下只想着怎么放空大脑。乔瑟夫数了一会他的白头发（西撒坚称是自己头发缺少色素所致）就闲不住了，扒着他的耳朵问他有没有什么好玩的。西撒不堪其扰，拎起他差点丢进自行车的车筐，一头钻进杂物间翻出两根老旧的钓鱼竿，抓了些饵食塞进油纸包里。乔瑟夫看愣了，回过神来头上多了顶遮阳帽，屁股已经坐在西撒的自行车后座，往湖边去了。  
西撒打算带他钓鱼。  
乔瑟夫觉得很不妙，他的冰可乐还在冷藏里放着，再有十分钟就能拿出来了，“西撒。”他揪了揪西撒的衣服，“能回去拿饮料吗？”西撒一门劲蹬着脚蹬，哪管那么多，乔瑟夫加上他快150kg，蹬得累死了，汗水顺着脖子流到后背，打湿了他的白背心。  
一阵凉风吹到脸上，乔瑟夫试图窥视车筐里的篮子，果然发现它被一支瓶口掀起了一角，他的冰可乐就放在里面，“我爱死你了，你可真是块贴心的小柠檬。”他高兴地从后头抱住西撒的腰。西撒也笑了，笑他夸得太笨拙。  
可很快他就体验到了连可乐也无法消磨的无聊是多么难以忍受，在湖边，西撒领着他去了据说是他爷爷经常钓鱼的地方，一颗橡树旁，俩人给鱼竿挂好浮漂，坐在掉漆的小凳子上，甩出线之后就无事可做了。西撒更是把鱼竿固定在岸边，让乔乔帮他看好。  
“西撒。”  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得鱼什么时候能上钩？”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道你还自称钓鱼专家，虚伪！”  
“钓鱼专家这称号还是你封的，你个炸薯条人。”  
西撒又冲乔瑟夫笑，露出一口白牙，乔瑟夫看着他的头发：被帽子遮了一大半，剩下一点也软软地贴在额头上。打从他们认识起，西撒就一直像哥哥一样，甚至抢走了丽萨丽萨一部分的角色，在很多大人不在的场合管教起自己。但是西撒零食的味道自己不知不觉间知道了，还有像现在这样，二话不说拉着自己玩的时候，会带好很多东西。  
“拿着。”西撒递给他冰可乐，还有昨晚吃剩下的玛格丽特披萨。可乐瓶的表面凝了一层水珠，经过西撒的手指，流进乔瑟夫的指缝里，很舒服。西撒的白背心是他穿了很久的，有些松垮，当他坐回凳子上，专注地盯着浮漂，一旁的乔瑟夫就能清楚地看到他凸起的乳头——被风一吹就把布料顶出一个包。  
“西撒，你的乳头……”  
“乳头怎么了？挺好的呀。”西撒浑然不觉，还拉开本就不小的领口往里看了看，不就是胸肌和乳头吗。背心被他这么一扯，乔瑟夫眼里看到的就不再是隔着布，而是直接暴露在阳光下，显得格外色情的粉色乳晕，被饱满的胸肌撑着，好像在朝他炫耀似的。  
他赶忙别过头去咬了几大口披萨，不小心噎到后又举着瓶子猛喝。西撒帮忙拍他的胸脯，好不容易咽下去，另一件尴尬的事情出现了，也许是西撒的手掌太烫人，他的短裤里鼓起了一个小帐篷。  
哇糟透了，先是盯着人乳头看，然后还硬了，就因为摸了几下胸。乔瑟夫低着头连句话都说不出来，耳朵红红的，血流即使涌到耳朵和脸颊，剩下的还是能让胯下的玩意保持硬梆梆的。一闭上眼满脑子都是西撒的胸和乳头，他只好把可乐瓶贴在脸上，希望能让自己看上去没那么窘迫。  
西撒干咳了两声：“乔乔，这没什么的，别那么紧张，我带了卫生纸。”  
这更糟糕了好吗！带卫生纸是什么意思，你料到会有这种情况了吗！？乔瑟夫脑子一团乱，可西撒紧接着说出了更让他不知所措的话：”还有湿纸巾。“  
”哥！？“乔瑟夫崩溃了。  
”咋了，不就是硬了吗，那边有公厕去撸一发不就完事了。“  
可是我是看见你的奶子才硬的！乔瑟夫没说出口，站起身盯着西撒，做了无数表情。可惜能替他说话的只有无言的春风，他自己的浮漂好像也看不过去，无奈地在水面扑腾了一下。  
等等。  
浮漂一个猛子扎进水中，西撒眼疾手快扑过去抓住了鱼竿，可势头太猛，西撒竟有些站不稳，乔瑟夫抓住他往回拉，也顾不上尴尬，死死抱住西撒的腰。上钩的那头挣扎得越来越猛烈，最后“啪”地一声，鱼线绷断了，俩人双双跌坐在地。  
“你没事吧？”乔瑟夫打量了一番西撒，西撒身上就是多了点土，但不知怎的脸上红红的。  
“我没事，刚刚钓到大家伙了，失手也是常事，只不过……”  
“只不过？”  
“你刚刚一直顶着我，搞得我也兴奋了。”西撒说话时还从包里掏出了卫生纸和湿巾。  
“那……一起？”


End file.
